Bring me to life
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: -¿Que es lo que esperas de un nuevo amor? - me pregunto - Que me regrese a la vida, que al decir mi nombre pueda vivir nuevamente - Al separarme de mi esposo mi mundo se derrumbo y encontre a mi angel/ esta linda pasen y leean
1. You lost me

**HooLaa aqui estoy de nuevo en uno de mis momentos de inspiracion :DD **

**disclaimer: bueno como ya saben todo es de S. Meyer yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes**

**Este dia me puse toda catatonica asi que escribi esto, se que esta medio raro pero se ira entendiendo poco a poco, encerio espero que les guste, cada capitulo llevara el nombre de una cancion que tenga por lo menos algo que ver con el capitulo **

**La primera cancion es You lost me (me perdiste) Bueno me parece que es un titulo demaciado triste haha :P es de Christina Aguilera hasta abajo aparecera la cancion**

**Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1: YOU LOST ME<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

No puedo creer que se terminara de la manera en la que paso, ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta antes? Yo les respondo ¡Le amo!

El amor es una trampa sin salida, no, no, no si hay salida solo que es muy dura; gracias a esta "considerable salida" estoy sufriendo física y psicológicamente

No puedo creer lo que hizo, tampoco entiendo sus razones, ¡Dios! No entiendo NADA.

Como pudo hacerme esto, y con esa mujer, bueno no, remedo de mujer, una ashhhhhhh (lo que la molestia causa)

Yo le amaba y ¿Cómo me paga? Dejándome por su secretaria, aun no entiendo que es lo que desea ¿Qué había de malo en mí?

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA!

¿Era por las grandes cantidades de trabajo? NO… él trabajaba incluso más que yo – MIERDA – aja si como no "trabajo" ¿Qué clase de idiota soy?

¿Era por el hecho de que no podía tener hijos? La verdad es que… él adora a los niños pero yo no tengo la culpa de que mi cuerpo no acepte o que no sea fértil

¿Soy fea? Bueno eso no lo sé pero… el me había dicho una cantidad conmensurable de veces que yo era la mujer más hermosa de este planeta, el decía: "eres una mujer impresionante, te amo tanto, eres la mujer más bella de este planeta, y eso es porque no hay vida en otros, sino serias la mujer más bella del universo" ¡DIOS! ¿Cómo me pude tragar su cursilería barata?

¡Con un coño! ¡Mi mente está mal!

Si ya no me amaba y me mentia eso era cruel porque sabia que yo era suya

-¿Alice? – pregunto alguien desde detrás de la puerta, dando golpes y haciendo sonar el timbre

-¿Quién es? – pregunte, mi vos sonó mas fuerte de lo que esperaba y eso me alegro; momentáneamente

-Esme, tu madre – dijo, me levante del piso en el que estaba tirada como muñeca de trapo, deje la tasa de cafe en la barra y me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir

-Hola – le dije y no pude evitar que mi vos se quebrara a tal punto que mi vos fuera un simple silbido del viento

-Querida – dijo y me abrazo – amor, linda, pareces muerta en vida

No le respondí, ¿Qué mejor que tu madre para decirte en tus momentos más difíciles que te ves terrible? (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¿Has comido mi amor? – me pregunto mi madre en su característico tono maternal

-No… creo – le dije, a decir verdad no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que probé bocado, tampoco recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había salido a la luz del día, tampoco recordaba la última vez que le había visto, parecía una eternidad.

-Alice no puedes seguir así – me dijo mi madre en tono reprobatorio pero comprensivo, solo ella podía hacer algo así, es mi mejor amiga, la única en la que puedo confiar noche y día sin importar nada

-Mami – simplemente me derrumbe en sus brazos, las lagrimas salían desparramándose sin pudor, mi madre tenía razón estaba en una situación deplorable, y todo era por él. Pero amar no mata a nadie ¿A que si?

-Tranquila cariño - ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Ella más que nadie debía saber que cuando a una mujer le dicen "tranquila" se derrumba aun más.

-Mami yo le amo – le dije sin dejar de llorar y gimotear

-Ven cariño – dijo y me condujo al sofá blanco que tenía en la sala de mi espacioso, caro y nuevo piso

-¿Por qué me hizo esto? – le pregunte un tanto molesta

-Nena ¿has hablado con él? – me pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-Solo en el día del juicio del divorcio – le explique y comencé a llorar mas fuerte

-¿Qué paso mi querida? – me pregunto, aquel día mis padres habían viajado y hasta el día de ayer habían llegado a su casa

¿Linda bienvenida a que si? Llegar y que tu hija menor este divorciada de su marido (con el cual lleva tres años de casada) está en otro continente, que tierno

¿Cómo descubrí que me engaño? El solo se delato, aun no puedo creerlo, lo que es encontrarle llamadas a tu esposo de su secretaria, al principio se me hizo de lo más común, ¡Seguro es de trabajo! Me decía a mí misma, con el tiempo las llamadas se hicieron más frecuentes, ya no me besaba como antes y un día, una mujer llamada Lucy llego a mi casa…

_Flash back…_

_-¿Alice Johnson? – me pregunto después de que le abrí la puerta_

_Simplemente asentí – pase_

_-Gracias – avanzo hasta la sala y tomo asiento, me senté en el sofá de frente _

_-¿Qué se le ofrece? – le pregunte algo preocupada, acababa de llegar del trabajo, estaba cansada y aparece una mujer que ni al caso, además de que aquella mañana me había despertado con un mal presentimiento_

_-Bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Lucy March – me dijo extendiendo su mano, la estreche y le indique que continuara – y vengo a entregarle algo que seguramente la lastimara pero quiero que este enterada…_

_Me tendió un sobre y lo cogí, abrí aquel paquete color amarillo, saque el contenido y allí estaban fotos de mi marido, James estaba besándose con una mujer la cual reconocía como su secretaria, aquella mujer había estado en mi casa en las cenas de oficina._

_-¿Sabe quién es? – Lucy me saco de mi ensoñación_

_Solo asentí por aquel shock _

_-Es mi compañera de trabajo – informo – al parecer de su marido también…_

_-¿Por qué hace esto? – le interrumpí y la mire a sus ojos grises_

_-Me divorcie hace dos meses y supe que María volvía a hacer de las suyas – me informo melancólica_

_-Gracias – le dije, me senté a su lado y la abrase_

_-Usted no merece esto – dijo devolviéndome el abrazo – James es un patán_

_-Y aun es mi marido – le dije con sorna _

_-¿Qué hará ahora? – me pregunto con lagrimas cristalinas en las mejillas_

_-Hare que me diga la verdad – el tome de las manos – esto será triste_

_-Espero que sea feliz – me dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de mí y salió dejándome las pruebas de la infidelidad de mi marido_

_Fin del Flash back…_

Aquel día decidí que me iría de Alemania, que iniciaría una vida en Forks y que nada mas me importaría.

-Querida nos mudaremos aquí también – me informo mi madre, volví a asentir y la abrase, aquello seria de gran ayuda, tener a mi hermano y a mis padres aquí seria genial para volver a mi estabilidad…

* * *

><p><strong><em>You lost me - Christina Aguilera<em>**

_I am done, smoking gun We've lost it all, the love is gone She has won. Now it's no fun We've lost it all, the love is gone And we had magic And this is tragic You couldn't keep your hands to yourself Chorus: I feel like our world's been infected And somehow you left me neglected We found our life's been changed Babe, you lost me And we tried, oh how we cried We lost ourselves, the love has died And oh, we tried, you can't deny We're left as shells, we lost the fight And we had magic And this is tragic You couldn't keep your hands to yourself Chorus: I feel like our world's been infected And somehow you left me neglected We found our life's been changed Babe, you lost me Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet But you chose lust when you deceived me You'll regret it but it's too late How can I ever trust you again? Chorus: I feel like our world's been infected And somehow you left me neglected We found our life's been changedBabe, you lost me_

**_En español_**

Ya he terminado, pistola humeante  
>Hemos perdido todo, el amor se ha ido<br>Ella ha ganado. Ahora no es divertido  
>Hemos perdido todo, el amor se ha ido<p>

Y tuvimos la magia  
>Y esto es trágico<br>No se podía mantener las manos a sí mismo

Estribillo:  
>Siento que nuestro mundo se ha infectado<br>Y de alguna manera que me dejó olvidadas  
>Encontramos nuestra vida ha cambiado<br>Babe, me perdiste

Y lo intentamos, ¡oh qué lloramos  
>Nos perdimos, el amor ha muerto<br>Y oh, lo intentamos, no se puede negar  
>Nos quedamos como conchas, hemos perdido la lucha<p>

Y tuvimos la magia  
>Y esto es trágico<br>No se podía mantener las manos a sí mismo

Estribillo:  
>Siento que nuestro mundo se ha infectado<br>Y de alguna manera que me dejó olvidadas  
>Encontramos nuestra vida ha cambiado<br>Babe, me perdiste

Ahora sé que lo sientes y que eran dulces  
>Pero eligió la lujuria cuando me has engañado<br>¡Lo lamento, pero ya es demasiado tarde  
>¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti otra vez?<p>

Estribillo:  
>Siento que nuestro mundo se ha infectado<br>Y de alguna manera que me dejó olvidadas  
>Encontramos nuestra vida ha cambiado<br>Babe, me perdiste

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les parecio ? espero que me dejen un review please :DD nos leemos pronto besos bye :DD<strong>


	2. Hurt me

**HooLaa aqui estoy de nuevo en uno de mis momentos de inspiracion :DD **

**disclaimer: bueno como ya saben todo es de S. Meyer yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes**

**Este dia me puse toda catatonica asi que escribi esto, se que esta medio raro pero se ira entendiendo poco a poco, encerio espero que les guste, cada capitulo llevara el nombre de una cancion que tenga por lo menos algo que ver con el capitulo **

**La segunda cancion es Hurt me - the jezabels si quieren escucharlas estan en mi muro ! espero que les guste y la cancion esta abajo **

**Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2: HURT ME<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Gire nuevamente sobre mi cama con lagrimas en los ojos, no había parado de llorar en todo el día, en primera por despedirme de mi casa y de todo aquí en forks todo era distinto, las calles, los lugares, la gente… y en segunda por alejarme de mi mama aunque fuese para dormir

¿Por qué decidí estar en Forks? Solo tengo dos razones, es un continente de distancia y aquí vive mi primo Edward y sus padres el tío Edward y la tía Elizabeth, ¡Adorables!

Aun no puedo creer que Edward se vaya a casar en tres meses, es imposible, bueno espero que sea muy feliz.

Voltee a ver mi reloj de noche, las 3:00 am y aun no podía dormir.

Mis padres se habían mudado ayer, fue una verdadera locura, trasladaron todas sus cosas a una enorme casa a lado de la carretera y yo vivía a unos kilómetros en una pequeña casa, porque de hecho no se le podía decir edificio, ni piso porque solo tenía cinco apartamentos, bueno tal vez si se le podía llamar así… bueno dejémoslo como piso.

Mi hermano Emmett se había puesto histérico cuando le dijeron lo que había pasado, el es dos años más grande que yo, tiene veintinueve años y yo tengo veintisiete, bueno el caso es que mi hermano se puso como loco en primera por lo que paso y en segunda por lo del cambio, el tenía pensado quedarse pero al ver mi estado decidió dejar a su novia Heidi y venir conmigo, ¿Muy lindo a que si?

Y ahora está el hecho de que no puedo dormir, antes no dormía por esperarle hasta que llegara, con la cabeza reposando en el comedor a medio dormir, el cuerpo agotado por un largo día de trabajo y con la luz de la luna iluminando la estancia y el comedor…

Me levante de un salto, lo cual me provoco un mareo y me dirigí a la ventana de mi nuevo apartamento, estaba lloviendo como siempre.

Me quedo mirando al infinito solo para recordar las noches en vela que pase por el, porque había ciudades enteras iluminadas pero nada era más importante que el. Recuerdo cuando llego una vez, estaba como de costumbre en el comedor esperándole, llego me dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo "prometo que cambiare cuando pueda"

¿Por qué me torturo de esta manera? – Porque eres masoquista – aquella vocecita resonó en mi cabeza.

Y si así fuese… tal vez aquello era real, tal vez nunca en la vida pueda volver a ser feliz porque no lo merezco. La lluvia de Forks me está arruinando el cerebro.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la cama, me recosté y Morfeo me tomo entre sus brazos y caí profundamente dormida

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

-Alice despierta – la vos de alguien muy lejano resonaba en mi cabeza

Solo me removí un poco para darle la espalda a aquel molesto sonido.

-Alice – llamo nuevamente y sentí que volaba, anoche había llorado tanto y ahora sentía como si tuviera resaca

-¿Qué? – pregunte demasiado bajo, aun no reconocía de quien coño era aquella voz que hacia parar mi sueño ¿Qué no veía que durante toda esta semana no había dormido absolutamente nada?

Si, tenía dos semanas que me había mudado, solo que había dejado de dormir después del juicio terminal, el cual fue hace una semana, dos días antes de que mis padres volvieran.

-¿Ya despertó? – reconocí esa voz como la de mi madre

-No quiere – señalo la otra voz y al parecer ahora estaba suficientemente despierta como para reconocer la voz de mi hermano Emmett

-¿Alice, querida? – me hablo mama yo simplemente arrugue la nariz y me recosté mas en el pecho fuerte y musculoso de mi hermano.

-Parece una pequeña bebe – esa voz era la de Edward, ¿Qué hacían todos ellos en mi casa?

-Es mi bebe – hablo mi padre, Carlisle

-Bueno yo la quiero conocer – ok, esa voz si no se dé quien es.

-Espera que despierte – le dijo Edward en un tono amoroso y comprensivo, seguro que ella era Bella, su prometida

-¿Cómo ha estado? – les pregunto Emmett

-Supongo que mejor – dijo mi madre contestando supongo que por mi padre y ella

-¿A eso le dicen mejor? – Dijo Emmett intranquilo – se ve tan pequeña y frágil

-Además de que se ve extremadamente pálida – comento Edward

-Ya lo sé pero le dijo a Esme – comento papa – que sería bueno que la llevemos a un medico

-Tú eres uno – replico Emmett por mi – además de que ella odia los hospitales

-Eso lo sé – le respondió mi padre – pero a mí me da miedo atenderle y que no le recete lo que es debido gracias a que esto es psicológico no físico

-¿Cree que sea depresión? – pregunto Bella

-Eso esperamos – le respondió mi madre – espero que no sea nada más grave que eso

-Pero si no se cura – dijo mi padre con tono melancólico – podría… morir

-¿Qué? – Les pregunto mi hermano al parecer también muy afligido – mi hermanita ¿Moriría? ¿De qué?

-Si no se le pasa… si – le contesto mi padre – cuando la gente está triste o deprimida se puede morir porque se empieza a ir el apetito, las ilusiones y sueños, no duerme, no come, y puede llegar incluso al suicidio – toda la casa quedo en silencio

-¿Alice despertaste? – pregunto mi madre después de unos minutos y yo hice un extraordinario esfuerzo para despertar y abrir los ojos.

-Si – le dije con voz ronca

-Que bueno – me madre se abrazo a mí como si la vida le dependiera de ello, y aun estaba siendo cargada por mi hermano.

-Tengo hambre – dije y todos se rieron, voltee a verlos y allí estaba mi padre, mi hermano Emmett, Edward con su característico cabello color bronce y su novia, de ojos color chocolate, tés blanca, cabello castaño y mejillas sonrojadas – enserio tengo hambre

-Tu desayuno está en la mesa – me dijo mama cuando se separo de mi – son tortitas

-Vamos – le dije a mi hermano, feliz

Nos dirigimos a la barra de la cocina, me sentó frente a esta y vi mis tortitas.

Aquellas deliciosas tortitas estaban decoradas con mitades de fresa alrededor formando un solecito, tenia gomitas como ojos y crema batida como boca. A lado había una malteada de fresa.

-Gracias mami – le dije y me dio un beso en la coronilla

-Por nada querida – dijo y se fue a despedir a mi padre

-Alice, ¿Me puedes acompañar a buscar el vestido para la boda? – me pregunto Bella

-Claro – le conteste con muy poco animo

-Si no quieres ir… - empezó Bella

-Claro que quiere ir – la interrumpió mi madre

-Si no hay problema – le dije y trate de fingir una sonrisa

-Gracias

-Bueno hoy las chicas irán de compras – dijo Edward fingiendo emoción - ¿Irán con Rose?

-¿Quién es Rose? – pregunte y después tome un poco de mi malteada

-Una buena amiga – dijo Bella – y mi dama de honor

-Ally, queríamos preguntarte si tú querías ser… - comenzó Edward

-No gracias – tenía en cuenta de que quería

-Por favor – pidió con mi cara de cachorro

-Bien – cedí después de unos diez minutos – pero solo porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Bella aunque no se veía emocionada

-Me cambio y vamos – les dije viendo mi pijama – ahora vengo

Dije y fui a mi habitación…

* * *

><p>Oh my love is that a vulture?<br>Tell me it's a vulture  
>Standing beside you<br>Oh, Do you see your own face in his eyes  
>Do you see him like I do?<p>

It used to be that when you said you believed it  
>I would believe it too<br>It used to be that when you said you believed it  
>I'd wanna follow you<p>

But never where the dogs bark, never where the dogs bark

And I remember, praying at the dinner table  
>For you to come around<br>Maybe pat me on the back when your able

I've a dream of you with half a face  
>And you take me to rooftop<br>And skin me, come on Abel  
>Are you going to skin me?<p>

And use it as a mask to keep you in the dark  
>'Cause the shadow of the moon won't do.<p>

Cause I knew, the moon is but a pearl  
>Stolen from your mothers bedside<br>The day, you came into the world

Still now I can hear the dogs bark  
>I can hear the dogs bark<br>I remember, praying at the dinner table  
>For you to come around<br>Maybe pat me on the back when your able  
>Whole cities light up<br>But nothing can compare to you baby  
>So I stay waiting, laying on the dinner table<p>

Waiting for you to Hurt Me, come on Abel  
>Hurt Me, Hurt Me, Hurt Me<br>Come down to the world  
>Cut Me, come on Abel<br>Cut Me, Cut Me  
>Serve Me round the table<p>

And now, it's late  
>I'm on the table<br>Waiting for you, on the table  
>To carve it up and watch the splay go across the river bed<p>

And sweet, aromas fill the halls  
>From all the bodies that came before<br>And thats the body  
>I swear thats the body<p>

I remember  
>I was laying on the dinner table<br>And when you came around  
>You said you'll be doing fine, when you're able<p>

Oh, Whole cities light up  
>But nothing can compare to you baby<br>So I stay waiting  
>Laying on the dinner table<br>Woohh, Hurt Me, Hurt Me, Hurt Me  
>Woohh, Cut Me, Cut Me, Serve me<br>Woohhh, Wohhhh  
>Wooooh, Wooooh<p>

**en español**

Oh mi amor es que un buitre?  
>Dime que es un buitre<br>De pie a tu lado  
>Oh, ¿Usted ve su propio rostro en sus ojos<br>¿Lo ve como yo?

Solía ser que cuando usted dijo que se creía  
>Yo también lo creo<br>Solía ser que cuando usted dijo que se creía  
>Yo quiero que siga<p>

Pero nunca, donde los perros ladran, nunca donde los perros ladran

Y recuerdo, la oración en la mesa  
>Para usted a entrar en razón<br>Tal vez me palmaditas en la espalda cuando su poder

Tengo un sueño de que con la mitad de una cara  
>Y me llevas a la azotea<br>Y la piel de mí, ven a Abel  
>¿Vas a la piel mí?<p>

Y lo utilizan como una máscara para mantenerlo en la oscuridad  
>Porque la sombra de la luna no es suficiente.<p>

Porque yo sabía, la luna no es más que una perla  
>Robo de su lado de la cama a las madres<br>El día, que vino al mundo

Sin embargo ahora puedo oír ladrar a los perros  
>Puedo oír ladrar a los perros<br>Recuerdo, rezando en la mesa  
>Para usted a entrar en razón<br>Tal vez me palmaditas en la espalda cuando su poder  
>Ciudades enteras se iluminan<br>Pero nada se compara a ti el bebé  
>Así que me quedo esperando, que pone en la mesa de la cena<p>

Esperando por ti para hacerme daño, vamos a Abel  
>Hurt Me, Hurt Me, Hurt Me<br>Desciende al mundo  
>Cut Me, vamos a Abel<br>Cut Me, Cut Me  
>Sírveme alrededor de la mesa<p>

Y ahora, ya es tarde  
>Estoy en la mesa<br>Esperando por ti, en la mesa  
>Para repartirse y ver el ensanchamiento cruzar el cauce del río<p>

Y dulce, aromas a llenar las salas  
>De todos los cuerpos que llegaron antes<br>Y eso es el cuerpo  
>Juro que eso es el cuerpo<p>

recuerdo  
>Yo estaba recostada en la mesa de la cena<br>Y cuando se dio la vuelta  
>Usted ha dicho que va a hacer bien, cuando usted es capaz de<p>

¡Oh, ciudades enteras se iluminan  
>Pero nada se compara a ti el bebé<br>Así que me quedo esperando  
>Acostado en la mesa<br>Woohh, Hurt Me, Hurt Me, Hurt Me  
>Woohh, Cut Me, me cortó, Sírveme<br>Woohhh, Wohhhh  
>Wooooh, wooooh<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les gustara, espero que me dejen vuestros reviews ´por faaaaaa bien les dire que entre mas rew... consiga se denominara si le gano la apuesta a una amiga (apostamos sus libros de la saga auntografiados por Meyer) :DD haha<strong>

**espero que me puedan ayudar besos bye :DD**


	3. G N O

**HooLaa aqui estoy de nuevo en uno de mis momentos de inspiracion :DD **

**disclaimer: bueno como ya saben todo es de S. Meyer yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes**

**Este dia me puse toda catatonica asi que escribi esto, se que esta medio raro pero se ira entendiendo poco a poco, encerio espero que les guste, cada capitulo llevara el nombre de una cancion que tenga por lo menos algo que ver con el capitulo **

**Este capitulo tendra 2 canciones solo que una es la que se escucha y otra la MUSA de este nuevo capitulo**

**La cancion de este capitulo es G.N.O. (girl´s night out) de Miley Cyrus espero les guste**

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: G.N.O.<p>

Las compras de hace algunos días estuvieron… ¿Bien?

Si supongo que fueron buenas, ese día conocí a Rosalie Hale, una chica ADORABLE, me ha agradado muchísimo, he descubierto que con ella puedo dejar de pensar en mi ex – marido gracias a todos sus consejos, además de que al igual que yo AMA las compras, gusto que no compartimos con Bella, ella es más sencilla pero claro que la haremos salir de su error.

Estando con las chicas en el centro comercial me sentí realmente viva, de nuevo, desde aquel día, desde el día en el que me divorcie de aquel patán, desde el día en el que me entere que me era infiel, desde el día en el que me mude al pueblo de Forks.

Hoy es el día de la despedida de soltera de Bella, así que debemos estar increíbles, como se había ido el tiempo, era casi imposible además de que mi adorado primito adelanto la fecha del evento un mes y medio, así que como ultimadamente he estado un tanto distraída creo que este último mes y medio se me ha ido volando, lo cual agradezco, al día de mañana seré la _dama de horror _de la boda de mi primo, junto con la hermana y mejor amiga de la novia, Rosalie y la hermana de Bella, no sé el nombre, pero por como la describe Bella es como muy… especial, exentica y me da una sensación en el pecho cada que la mencionan aunque no se su nombre.

-Vamos Ally ya es hora – me grito Rose golpeando la puerta

-Voy – dije y Salí de mi habitación

Rosalie llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una blusa de tiras color blanco, yo llevaba un short blanco y una blusa con diez botones que llegaban hasta debajo del busto de color azul y unos tacos de color negro y en punta.

-te vez genial – me dijo Rose y me abrazo

-Tú también – dije y salimos rumbo a su auto en el cual estaban Bella y unas cuantas amigas más, de las cuales no sabía el nombre.

-Ok ¿Listas? – pregunto Rose

Todas gritamos y ella salió del aparcamiento y detrás unos dos autos más.

-NOCHE DE CHICAS – se escucho como gritaban las chicas de los demás autos, la fiesta seria en la playa la push, tomaríamos hasta hartarnos y habría un poco de "diversión" claro que eso no podía faltar

Llegamos a la reservación muy rápido así que todas las chicas bajamos, habían como quince chicas y la homenajeada que estaba a mi lado, ella llevaba un vestido azul que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, bien espero que se divierta.

La playa estaba decorada para celebrar una fiesta, así que había mantas blancas por todo el piso, era de noche eso lo sabemos pero aun así la luna y las fogatas iluminaban todo el lugar, era peligroso pero era una despedida de soltera así que el riesgo valía la pena

-Tiéndanse – dijo Rosalie y se sentó, todas hicimos lo mismo, unos chicos nos comenzaron a servir copas, los chicos (muy BUENOS por cierto) llevaban trajes de diferentes oficios y trabajos, se veían realmente sexy´s

Una torta de cumpleaños llego, las chicas ya estaban medio ebrias, yo simplemente me recosté, ellas reían como maniacas, yo solo había tomado una copa así que casi no tenía nada de alcohol en el cuerpo.

Los meseros comenzaron a bailar y de la torta de cumpleaños salieron dos chicos muy guapos, una verdadera despedida, un chico se paro encima de mí y comenzó a bailar, yo simplemente reía de pena, voltee a ver a las chicas y a Bella la "atacaban" unos diez chicos, a Rose unos dos, a Tanya, Irina, Jessica, Kate, Renata, Heidi, Jane, Charlotte, Angela, Lauren, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Leah y Bree les bailaban dos, tres o simplemente uno como a mí pero el caso es que todas los estaban disfrutando mucho.

Volví mi atención al chico vestido de policía que tenía enfrente, muy guapo, fue bajando hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente encima del mío pero yo no soportaba su peso, el estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¿Quieres descubrir tu sentencia por ser una niña mala? – me pregunto al oído, tenia ambas manos a lado de mi cabeza, nuevamente reí de vergüenza y sacudí la cabeza, negando.

No me había acostado con un hombre desde hacía casi un año, si tenía a mi marido pero este estaba más que ocupado revolcándose con su secretaria.

Tome un poco más de la cuenta después de que aquel hombre se acercara a mí.

Íbamos rumbo a la casa, habíamos dejado a las demás en sus respectivas casas, al parecer yo era la que estaba menos ebria así que yo conducía rumbo a mi apartamento gracias a que allí pasaríamos la noche para después el gran evento.

Al parecer todas las de mas en verdad estaban MUY MAL, con decirles que yo que era la mejor VEIA DOS VOLANTES.

-Apuesto a que tu esposo hubiera decidido ser un niño bueno para estar ahora contigo – dijo Rosalie riendo

Yo simplemente me reí, era aun muy doloroso

-Sera noche de chicas y tu no lo necesitas – volvió yo volví a reír y negué con la cabeza

En el estéreo de Rose sonaba: Material Girl de Hilary y Haylie Duff.

Rosalie y yo cantábamos la canción como desquiciadas, lógico estábamos mas borrachas que una ardilla

_-Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're O.K._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light, that's right_

_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are_

-¿Rose? – dije cuando el coro comenzó y aun así se escuchaba la canción

-¿Qué sucede Ally? – dijo Rose con la voz medio adormilada

-¿Las ardillas se pueden emborrachar? – le pregunte siguiendo el tono de la canción

-Creo que es muy posible – dijo y se empezó a reír muy fuerte

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me_

_If they can't raise my interest then I_

_Have to let them be_

Bella soltó un pequeño ronquido o gemido, no sé lo que era, pero Rose y yo nos largamos a reír.

Supongo que estos eran nuestros pensamientos ebrios porque en nuestro sano juicio lo último que habríamos hecho seria reírnos.

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_

_I don't let them play_

_Only boys who save their pennies_

_Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

_Living in a material world [material]_

_Living in a material world_

_(repeat)_

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's_

Cantábamos a todo pulmón, era gracioso, después comenzamos a llorar y rápidamente se paso, casi terminaba la canción y Rose levantaba los brazos al aire.

_A material, a material, a material, a material world_

_Living in a material world [material]_

_Living in a material world_

Un faro me deslumbro ¿Qué hacia un poli en servicio a las cuatro y media de la mañana? Ruego al cielo porque no sea el padre de Bella, Charlie Swan el jefe de policía.

¡Qué estafa!

El poli índico que me estacionara, así que lo hice, o eso intente, Rose y yo bajamos del auto gracias a que Bella estaba dormida en el asiento trasero ¡Seguro por lo borracha que estaba!

Me tuve que recargar en el auto para no caer pero aun así estaba mareada, al parecer el destino me quería matar porque me envió al cielo, del auto del poli salió un ángel de cabello rubio y rizado con orbes azules.

¡Esto era el paraíso! ¡Me embriagaría más seguido! ¡ALGUIEN PASEME UNA BOTELLA POR FAVOR!

* * *

><p>Girl's Night Out<p>

Don't call me  
>Leave me alone<br>Not gonna answer my phone  
>Cuz I don't<br>No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time  
>To get you off of my mind<br>Cuz I don't  
>And I won't need you<p>

Send out a 911  
>We're gonna have some fun<br>Hey boy, you know  
>You better run<p>

Cuz it's a girl's night  
>It's alright without you<br>I'm gonna stay out  
>And play out without you<br>You better hold tight  
>This girl's night is without you<br>Let's go  
>G.N.O.<br>Let's go  
>It's a girl's night<p>

I'll dance with somebody new  
>Won't have to think about you<br>And who knows  
>What let go will lead to<p>

You'll hear from everyone  
>You'll get the 411<br>Hey boy  
>You knew this day would come<p>

CHORUS

Hey boy  
>Don't you wish you could have been a good boy<br>Try to find another girl like me, boy  
>Feel me when I tell ya<br>I am fine  
>And it's time for me to draw the line<p>

**EN ESPAÑOL**

No me llames  
>Déjame en paz<br>No voy a contestar mi teléfono  
>Porque yo no<br>No, no lo verá

Yo estoy fuera para pasar un buen rato  
>Para obtener la suya de mi mente<br>Porque yo no  
>Y no vas a necesitar<p>

Enviar a un 911  
>Vamos a tener un poco de diversión<br>Hey chico, ¿sabes?  
>Será mejor que corras<p>

Porque es de noche de una muchacha  
>Es bien sin ti<br>Voy a permanecer fuera  
>Y el juego hacia fuera sin ti<br>Será mejor que abrazarte fuerte  
>Esta noche es joven sin ti<br>¡Vamos  
>G.N.O.<br>¡Vamos  
>Es de noche de una muchacha<p>

Voy a bailar con alguien nuevo  
>¡No tendrás que pensar en ti<br>Y quién sabe  
>Lo soltó dará lugar a<p>

Usted escuchar a todos los  
>Usted obtendrá los 411<br>Hey boy  
>Usted sabía que llegaría ese día<p>

CORO

Hey boy  
>¿No te gustaría que podría haber sido un buen chico<br>Trate de encontrar otra chica como yo, muchacho  
>Siente conmigo cuando digo ya<br>Estoy bien  
>Y es el momento para mí para dibujar la línea<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien mas desea una botella? haha no es verdad pero ahora si que me dio riza, hala espero que les gustara ! :3<strong>

**ammm... bueno tengo que decirles algo MUY IMPORTANTE !* estoy planeando terminar TODAS mis historias para poder dedicarme a una que tengo en mente, ademas de que si sigo asi de desordenada DIOS ! morire por locura cronica ! haha**

**espero que entiendan mis razones, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, dejare todas mis historias menos una asi que espero que dejen muchos rew... en la que quieran que continue...**

**1° La vida es bella - **

**2° Un cuento de hadas al siglo XXI - **

**3° 7 dias para una eternidad - **

**4° Bring me to life -**

**5° Los fantasmas de Jasper - **

**Bueno el que obtenga mas reviews sera el que terminare primero TODOS son de Jasper && Alice y no se preocupen "Del odio al amor" seguira normal !***

**Claro cualquiera que quieran leer ese es el nombre o en todo caso estan en mi perfil, subire en todos para que me digan cual les gusta vale ?**

**hala espero leerlas nos vemos, muchos besos bye :DD**


	4. Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mia y bla bla bla...**

**Erm... ahora estoy siguiendo con este ! bueno la cancion de este capitulo es "Beaking Dawn" de Florence & The machine :33 bueno... nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: BREAKING DAWN<p>

Mire al hombre que me esposaba las manos, Rose gritaba unas tantas incoherencias y Bella ya había despertado pero estaba molesta con unos pollos o algo así.

Tan pronto como me di cuenta de que nos llevarían a la estación, se me bajo la borrachera en dos segundos.

Después nos subieron a las tres al auto de los polis y no dijeron nada más, Bella se recargo en el hombro de Rose, y poco a poco dejaba de decir incoherencias con eso de los pollos, pero cuando dejo a los pollos en paz comenzó a cantar "Un mundo es", yo solo tenía ganas de golpearla para que se callara. Rose se había recargado en la cabeza de Bella y parecía que los parpados se le cerraban lentamente, el sueño estaba a un poco de vencerla pero ella aparentemente no quería dormir, porque cuando sus ojos se cerraban los volvía a abrir, pero siempre se le volvían a cerrar.

A mí como ya se me había bajado la borrachera ya no tenía sueño, ya no decía incoherencias, ni hacia nada raro. Lo único que podía hacer era ver al hermoso policía que conducía, era realmente un sueño. Sus ojos eran grises, muy enigmáticos, y su cabello era rubio y rizado, verdaderamente parecía un ángel.

Deje de mirarlo para ver la carretera, todo en este maldito pueblo estaba a lado de la carretera, ahora que lo recuerdo, las excusas que me di a mí misma en su momento no eran verdaderas, James siempre dijo que odiaba Forks, que prefería estar muerto antes que poner un pie en Forks. Bueno, seguro el mudarme aquí había sido una forma inconsciente de protección, yo sabía que nunca se le ocurriría venir aquí.

Solté un suspiro, no volvería a verle nunca. Hasta hace unos días había dicho eso, ahora estaba medio hebrea, no sabía si era verdad o no. Ya se había quitado, momentáneamente, el dolor y el enojo. Ahora no me quedaba nada, siempre creí que lo nuestro era eterno pero… bueno… aparentemente no fue así.

Cansada de mis pensamientos también recargue la cabeza en el hombro de Rose, y una lagrima más, quería suponer que era la última que lloraría por él, rodo por mi mejilla hasta caer sobre mi mano izquierda. Ahí, en mi dedo anular, se lograba distinguir la marca de la sortija de matrimonio, esta vez no hubo más lágrimas… bueno al menos no tantas, ahora solo me quedaba la certeza de que estaba completamente sola, de que no habría más… de que me estaba viniendo abajo otra vez.

Ahora estaba totalmente segura de que él era feliz, y yo estaría sola, entre un montón de gente. Y siempre que cerrara mis parpados, lo vería a él, que siempre que dejara de respirar olería su esencia, que cuando me tapara los odios, le escucharía a él decirle cuanto la amaba; sabía que siempre estaría persiguiendo mi sobra y estaría en la orilla de la habitación.

Me sentía totalmente sola, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida… solo unos segundos, mis parpados me pesaban tanto… solo un poco… un poco más…

Y una mano toco mi rodilla haciéndome despertar por completo. Ya habíamos llegado, era hora de bajar del auto de los polis, llamaríamos a Edward, o a mi madre, o simplemente no llamaríamos a nadie, de todas maneras mañana por la mañana podríamos salir sin pagar nada y aún faltaban dos días para la boda.

Rose, Bella, los polis y yo salimos del auto y nos llevaron dentro, seguramente yo tendría el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos e hinchados, estaba cansada, llorosa y triste; como el primer dia en el que llegue aquí.

Nos encerraron y nos dijeron que esperáramos y así lo hicimos.

-¿Y si nos quedamos hasta mañana? – nos preguntó Rose

Bella asintió con la cabeza y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros; lo único que quería era tirarme al piso y llorar.

-Bueno… no llamaremos a nadie, además son las cuatro y algo de la mañana – dijo Bella sentándose

Rose asintió y se sentó junto a ella, yo me resbale por la pared y me senté en el piso, no me importo el hecho de que llevara un short blanco y que el piso estaría realmente sucio, tampoco el hecho de que el poli con cara de ángel y cuerpo de dios griego me miraba como si no lo pudiera creer lo que hacía; y tampoco me importo el hecho de que más lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

Rose y Bella ya se habían quedado dirimidas, ya había pasado una hora, y yo no podía parar de llorar, simplemente ahora no era por lo que paso, ahora las lágrimas caían por obligación; ya no quería parecer fuerte como lo había hecho el último mes y medio, ahora no tenía a nadie a quien probarle que era fuerte; los demás policías se habían ido a su casa tan pronto como habíamos llegado, el único que se había quedado había sido él. No habíamos cruzado ninguna palabra pero cada cierto tiempo nos miraba, fruncía el señor y volvía su atención a un libro de no sé qué.

Después de cinco minutos me resbale aún más hasta el punto de que solo mi cabeza estaba recargada en la pared, mis rodillas estaban dobladas y juntas, pero mis pies estaban separados, tarareaba una canción, Rehab de Amy Winehouse, y daba pataditas con la punta del pie. Y creí que me había vuelto completamente loca cuando escuche la batería y la voz de Amy, y después recordé que ese era mi tono para las llamadas.

El poli nos había quitado los móviles y lo demás cuando entramos, y ahora él lo tenía en su escritorio, se acercó a nosotras y me los tendió con una media sonrisa en los labios; lo tome y el marcador decía "mama"

¿Qué hacia mi mama despierta a las seis de la mañana?

-¿Bueno? – le dije con voz pastosa, una por no haber hablado durante casi tres horas y otra por la resaca.

- ¿Cómo estas cariño? – me dijo con vos tierna y precavida

-¿Qué? – le pregunte de lo más confundida ¿Cómo debía de estar a las seis de la mañana?

-Si querida, ya sabes… – me dijo mama algo nerviosa

-Dame dos segundos – le dije para tapar el móvil con la mano y voltearme al poli - ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Es once de agosto – me dijo con el ceño fruncido, ahora estaba sentado en el piso, recargado el los barrotes.

-Gracias – hice una mueca de horror, hoy, justo hoy era el día en el que James y yo nos habíamos conocido y al año siguiente, después de un mes, nos habíamos casado, lo había olvidado y ahora mi madre me lo recordaba.

"Erm… estoy bien… llamaste temprano…

-Si querida es que quería saber si estabas bien – me dijo preocupada

-¡Claro! ¡Estoy de maravilla! Llamaste un poco temprano – me limpie algunas de las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas – aun no decido si podre ahorcarme en la ducha

-¡Alice! – Me grito - ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así!

-Lo siento – le dije arrepentida y las lágrimas volvieron a salir – mi sentido del humor no es tan sano como antes.

-Ya se – me dijo en un susurro – nos veremos al rato ¿Si?

-Claro… - le dije aun entre lágrimas – te quiero… - le dije pero la comunicación ya se había cortado

Le volví a tender el teléfono, suspire y deje caer mi brazo.

-¿Por qué llora? – me pregunto al cabo de un rato

-¿Cómo? – creí no haber entendido

-¿Por qué llora? – volvió a preguntarme, metió una mano por entre los barrotes y limpio una de mis lagrimas

-Hoy, hace cuatro años conocí a mi ex –esposo – me encogí de hombros – y hasta hace un mes y medio me divorcie de él.

-Lo lamento – me dijo frunciendo los labios – yo también soy divorciado

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Jasper… Whitlock y ¿Tu? – me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Alice… no recuerdo lo demás – le dije y las lágrimas dejaron de resbalar de mis ojos poco a poco

-¿Eres la que se acaba de mudar? – me pregunto sonriendo

Yo solo asentí y el amplio más su sonrisa

-Erm… no sé qué más decir – dijo y yo, después de un mes y medio, después de llorar en las noches y ser una muerta por las mañanas y una falsa por las tardes, después de eso… sonreí con sinceridad y después solté una risotada y más risas, simplemente me reí como si no hubiese un ayer y tampoco un mañana.

-No pare de reír – me dijo cuándo pude volver a respirar

-¿Por qué? – fruncí el ceño aun sonriendo

-Le sienta muy bien – me tendió la mano y yo la tome, él se la llevo a los labios y me beso los nudillos, uno a uno, y yo me sonroje y sonreí como una tonta.

Iba a decir algo, pero un sonido nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación y cuando volteamos a ver, era Rose mirándonos enternecida con la cabeza de Bella en su regazo, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, Jasper aun sostenía mi mano, y al ver sus ojos volví a sonreír…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo... esta es la historia mas corta... el capitulo siguiente... bueno tendra algo muy doloroso para Alice y solo faltaran 6 capitulos o 7 por mucho desde este !<strong>

**Erm... en los anteriores capitulos estaba la letra en español y en ingles de las canciones pero ahora solo les dejare el link vale ?!**

**Vale es este: www . youtube watch?v=B3ywcnJyjbk [Sin espacios] vale nos leemos bye**

**Gx**


	5. Not ready to make nice

**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mia y bla bla bla...**

**Erm... ahora estoy siguiendo con este ! bueno la cancion de este capitulo es "Not ready to make nice! de Dixie Chicks :33 bueno... nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: NOT READY TO MAKE NICE<p>

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la despedida de soltera de Bella, hoy era el gran día, mi primo y Bella se casaban hoy. Ya todo estaba perfecto, solo faltaba la hermana de la novia; a ella y a su novio se les había hecho tarde por unos cambios en el vuelo; ellos venían de Alemania, un mal presagio se instaló en mi cuerpo en el momento en el que me entere, algo no andaba bien…

Estábamos arreglándonos para el gran día, mi tía Elizabeth, mi mama, mi tío Anthony, mi papa, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Charlie y la madre de Bella ya estaban listos.

Todos esperábamos que la novia saliera, yo me coloque en mi lugar justo al lado de Rose, para dar inicio a la marcha nupcial, esta dio inicio, y nosotras comenzamos a caminar; Charlie y Bella ya estaban saliendo, ambos se veían maravillosos. Tan guapos, Charlie se veía algo incómodo pero muy feliz, y Bella, bueno Bella… ella parecía que estaba a punto de morir de la felicidad, veía a Edward con la misma adoración que él.

Yo sonreía feliz, era una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz y todo gracias a una persona… Jasper.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche, lo había tratado de buscar pero la boda me absorbía un poco, y en especial los nervios de Bella, que aunque Rose y yo tratábamos de calmarla, nada hacía que ella estuviese mejor.

Pasamos por un pasillo y alguien me toco la mano, voltee a ver y era Jasper, me sonrió y yo también le sonreí; me giño el ojo y yo tuve que seguir con la marcha. Voltee a ver a Rose y esta me sonreía con complicidad, ella también me giño el ojo.

Mire hacia la gente, pero nadie, aparentemente, miraba lo que había pasado; mire a mi madre y ella me sonrió, ella si se había dado cuenta… bueno, creo que ya arreglaríamos eso después.

Le sonreí y seguimos con el camino, entonces, lo vi…

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con una sonrisa enorme y con su cabello rubio peinado a la perfección, iba vestido con un traje, y me sonreía a mí, entonces… note que ella también estaba ahí, María estaba a su lado, en realidad le sonreía a ella, era feliz con ella…

Llegamos a nuestros puestos y yo sabía que mi rostro ya había cambiado. La ceremonia paso sin que yo le prestara atención, tampoco me fije cuando Edward y Bella dijeron sus votos y tampoco cuando se besaron, ni cuando los felicitaron.

No lo había visto porque había mantenido mi vista fija en él, James estaba frente a mí, con ella a su lado, era lo único que mi mente capturaba. Rose y mi madre se fijaron en eso y también fijaron su vista en el punto que yo miraba.

María le dijo algo a James y el comenzó a reír, y entonces… la beso, y mi alma se rompió aún más… tenía ganas de tirarme al piso, hacerme un ovillo y llorar durante el resto de mi vida; pero no lo haría… no le daría el gusto.

"Perdón" esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza "perdónalo, eso aliviara tu alma" decía mi conciencia "Perdónalo y sigue con tu vida" Bueno, perdonar, suena bien, pero olvidar… no creo que pueda.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero, bueno yo aún seguía esperando… tal vez aún no había sido suficiente dolor…

Me enamore del hombre equivocado, he pagado el precio… y seguiré pagando.

Él dijo, justo cuando estábamos en el juicio: "No podrás superarlo" era como si se burlara de mi… se reía de mi dolor, del sufrimiento que mi rostro demostraba, y eso le provocaba gracia.

Tan pronto como termino la ceremonia, los invitados fueron trasladados a la recepción para tomar el banquete, cuando pasaba para largarme de ahí de inmediato, lo vi de frente y él también me vio, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa burlona con la que me ataco, era una sonrisa cordial, de esas que se tienen cuando se cree que todo está perdonado.

Se acercó a mí y me tomo por el codo

-Hola Alice – tenía a desfachatez de acercarse así, tan fresco

-Hola – le dije con un hilo de voz

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¡Yo, contigo, no tengo nada que hablar! – casi le grite, y muchas personas se voltearon a vernos

-¡Alice por favor! – Me dijo aun con su sonrisa – podríamos hablar, ahora más calmados de lo que paso…

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? – me dijo realmente confundido

-Porque hice mi cama y ahora duermo como un bebe – le dije la verdad, porque ahora ya podía dormir así – sin remordimientos y no me importa decirlo…

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Sé que las palabras que dije pudieron mandar a cualquiera al borde del abismo! – Me dijo con voz lastimera - ¡Pero en verdad lo lamento! ¡Perdóname! ¡Comencemos otra vez!

-¡Pues no! No estoy lista para hacer las paces, no estoy lista para dar marcha atrás – le grite lo más fuerte que el nudo en mi garganta me permitía

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun no puedes perdonarme? – me pregunto y su sonrisa se desvaneció

-¡Porque todavía estoy enojada como el demonio! – Yo le seguía gritando – y ¡ya es muy tarde para hacer lo correcto!

-Yo probablemente no sé si podría… - me dijo en un susurro

-Pues yo no puedo resignarme a hacer lo que piensas que debería hacer – negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros

-¡Todo tiene una explicación! – me dijo tomando mi mano, pero… esa corriente eléctrica había desaparecido

-¡Seguro que sí! – me volví a encoger de hombros y me solté de su agarre

Voltee la cabeza hacia el por última vez, le vi, nuevamente estaba con ella; esta sonrió maliciosa… eso era lo que quería.

Seguí con mi camino y fui hasta donde la recepción, la boda siguió con su curso, todos disfrutaron en banquete, se brindó por la nueva y feliz pareja, los invitados comenzaron a bailar, la novia arrojo el ramo, todos gritaron y dieron sus felicitaciones; los novios estaban por irse, aun les faltaba un largo camino, Edward había decidido que se irían a Brasil; pero Bella aun no sabía a donde se dirigían.

Ellos se fueron y los invitados tenían carta abierta para quedarse hasta que quisieran. La hermana de Bella nunca llego.

-¡Hey Alice! – Me dijo Charlie posando una mano sobre mi espalda -¿Te has divertido?

-¡Claro Charlie! – le mentí tratando de fingir una sonrisa – que mal que tu otra hija no haya podido llegar

-¿María? – Me pregunto confundido - ¡pero si ella está ahí, con su novio! Se ven tan felices…

Y de pronto caí en cuenta de algo, María era la hija que faltaba, María era la fulana que me había quitado a mi esposo y ahora estaba frente a mi… ¡Esto sin duda era un juego sucio del destino!

-¡Qué bien! ¿Me permites Charlie? – le dije levantándome y fui a buscar a Emmett

Lo encontré, pero estaba con Rosalie manteniendo una importante conversación sobre las bodas, así que de decidí no interrumpirlos. Decidí ir con mi madre, pero ella estaba con papa, así que no me parecía bien el interrumpirlos. ¿Ahora que hacia?

-¿Todo bien? – y para mi gran sorpresa era mi tío Anthony

-Si – le dije suspirando

-Pues no te lo creo – me sonrió - ¿Qué está mal?

-¡todo!

-Eso no puede ser – me tomo de las manos – siempre hay algo bueno

-¡Pues parece que cada día caigo más en un foso oscuro! – dije y una lagrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla

-¡recuerda que antes del amanecer, siempre es todo más oscuro! – me dijo y deslizo su mano cariñosa por mi cabello, ahora despeinado

-Gracias – le sonreí

-¡Señor, necesito hablar con su sobrina! ¿Me permite? – dijo alguien detrás de mí tío, y este solo asintió, se levantó y ahí estaba él…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo ! :DD espero que les gustase, el link de la cancion esta aqui:<strong>

www . youtube watch? v = XYAQayLkzgA Sin espacios :DD

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Bye-Bye **

**Gx**


	6. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mia y bla bla bla...**

**Erm... ahora estoy siguiendo con este ! bueno la cancion de este capitulo es "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga hahahahaha bueno... nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6: BAD ROMANCE<p>

"¡Ya te dije que yo no tenía nada que hablar contigo!" esa hubiese sido una buena frase dramática, me dije a mi misma mientras seguía al que había sido mi esposo a otra habitación. Caminaba lentamente, como a un preso que al que estaban a punto de acusar de hechicería en los tiempos de la santa inquisición. Dirigí una mirada a mis espaldas; nadie nos seguía y seguramente nadie iba a notar nuestra ausencia. ¿Por qué había aceptado hablar con él a solas? ¿Por qué sentía como si alguien estuviese dispuesto a matarme tan pronto como entrara a la habitación a donde me llevaba James? ¿Por qué ya no sentía la confianza de antes? ¿Por qué razón ahora me daba miedo estar con él? Todas esas preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza… quizás me estaba volviendo paranoica y no me había dado cuenta… ¡era una posibilidad si lo pensaba con mucha atención!

James paro ante una puerta y la abrió, agradecí que solo fuese la puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín, estaba al aire libre y tenía algunas luces pequeñas y grandes faros esparcidos de forma estratégica para iluminar todo el lugar. James sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba evaluando el lugar.

-No has cambiado nada… - trato de tocarme, pero me aleje de su tacto, aun no quería probar si era lo bastante fuerte como para no soltarme a llorar entre sus brazos…

-Tu, en cambio, has cambiado mucho – pase delante de él y escuche como cerraba a mis espaldas

-Vamos – me señalo el camino y ahora no intento tocarme de ninguna forma

Un poco más al fondo había una pequeña fuente iluminada por los mismos foquitos, tenía agua pero esta no se elevaba, así que decidí sentarme y me encogí de hombros ante la mirada atenta de él.

-¿Cómo amigos? – me pregunto sin perder la sonrisa

-Como dos ex esposos – hice un gesto con la cabeza que solo él podía entender; era la forma en la que le decía que aunque seguía molesta no lo atacaría verbalmente.

-Eso me trajo algunos recuerdos – se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano entre la suya, esta vez no me aparte y el sonrió agradecido

-¿De qué querías hablar? – le pregunte al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio sepulcral, ni los bichitos querían hacer sus soniditos raros en esos momentos

-Solo… es que… realmente… es que… - trato de explicarse y como no podía, al final termino sonriéndome con desgana; yo me reí de su mueca de desconformidad…

-No lo sabes… - lo dije aunque temía la respuesta

-Es que… todo esto ha pasado tan rápido – me encogió de hombros y suspiro con resignación - nunca imagine que esto sería así…

-Lo sé, a mí también me parece raro y enfermizo – le sonreí pero ya no era como antes

-Ahora tu mirada es diferente – me volvió a sonreír - ¿recuerdas cuando solíamos hablar por horas?

-Tengo la sensación de que lo hemos fastidiado todo con el matrimonio – me encogí de hombros y el hizo lo mismo; ambos sonreímos

-No lo sé… - el negó con la cabeza, pero no continuo

Entonces yo decidí hacer una pregunta que me había rondado por la cabeza desde el momento en el que Lucy había ido a mi casa a decirme lo ocurrido

-Y… ¿desde cuándo estas con ella? – le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa… no estaba segura…

-Un par de meses antes de que nos divorciáramos – le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano

-Y… ¿Cómo fue?

-¿En verdad quieres saber eso? – Dijo confundido, miro mi rostro y suspiro resignado - ¡en verdad quieres saber eso!

-Si… ¿fue al menos muy loco? – Le dije riéndome - ¡quiero saberlo! ¡Cuéntamelo! Como antes…

-Bueno, ambos trabajábamos en la misma oficina…

-Eso ya lo sé – le dije mostrando mi aburrimiento - ¡yo quiero los detalles sucios!

James comenzó a reír a carcajadas y yo también; después de todo, nunca imagine que le preguntaría eso a mi ex esposo de su actual, y aun peor, de la mujer con la que me engaño. A pesar de todo, y aunque ya no lo quería como antes, nunca olvidaría los momentos de amistad y de noviazgo que nos llevaron a nuestro desastroso matrimonio. Ahora solo éramos Alice y James, dos desconocidos que aunque se conocían jodidamente bien, seguirían siendo amigos; por los viejos tiempos…

-¡No quieres saber que ella quería un romance malo conmigo! – aún seguía sin poder parar su risa

-¿Qué te dijo? ¡Quiero tu deseo! ¡Quiero tu diseño! ¡Quiero tu enfermedad! ¡Quiero tu horror! ¡Quiero todo de ti mientras sea gratis! – comencé a decir mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemiditos, y después ambos estallamos en estrepitosas carcajadas

-¡Quiero tu amor! – el imito mi voz y ambos volvimos a reír

-¡Quiero tu psicopatía!

-¡Quiero tu tendencia al vértigo!

-¡Te quiero en la ventana de mi habitación! – le dije aun sin poder contener la risa

-¡Sabes que te quiero! – secundo con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Sabes que te necesito! – ahora tome su mano y la apretuje

-¡Quiero ser lady Gaga! – grito él y ambos volvimos a estallar en carcajadas

-¡Rararararararara! ¡Roma uh la la! – dije moviendo mis manos como si fueran unas garritas

-¡I want a bad, your bad romance! – El también canto

Y ambos volvimos a reír…

-¿En verdad hizo todo eso? – le pregunte tratando de contener la risa neurótica que ahora tenia

-No – me contesto hasta que ambos estábamos tranquilos – solo… es que… solo se dio…

-Era de esperarse… - le sonreí – es una mujer muy guapa

-Creo que no lo hice por eso…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte confundida

-De poder elegir, me habría quedado con Victoria, la asistenta de Laurent; pero… es que María… no se… - se veía realmente confundido - ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro – le sonreí

-Tengo el presentimiento de que tan pronto como mi dinero se agote, ella se marchara – me sonrió melancólico; ahora las bromas, las risas y las carcajadas habían terminado

-Uhhhhmmm. No sé qué decirte – lo mire apenada e hice un movimiento con la cabeza

-Yo sé perfectamente lo que podrías hacer – dijo con una sonrisa triste…

Entonces se acercó lentamente a mí, yo sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer; y por una vez no temí en volver a caer, ya no temía a lo que podía pasar, ya había sufrido, había estado molesta, había sonreído y me había dado cuenta de que James realmente no me importaba tanto como lo había creído en su momento; creo que lo que más me había molestado había sido el hecho de que me engañara con aquella fulana; no el hecho de que me hubiese dejado… había llegado a esa conclusión y ahora estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hace unas horas estaba convencida de que no haría; perdonar y olvidar, estaba harta ¡todo el mundo detrás de mí! Mi madre y mi padre cuidándome, junto con Emmett y ahora Edward, Bella y Rose; hasta incluso mi tío Anthony y la tía Elizabeth. A todos les estaría eternamente agradecida; pero era tiempo de soltarlo ya y dejarlo ir.

James lentamente poso sus labios sobre los míos; y justo cuando iba a alejarme, ¡paso! ¡Ya no sentía aquellas mariposas! ¡Ya no tenía nervios, ya no causaba ningún efecto en mí! Entonces fue cuando comprendí que sin amor, todos los besos saben a lo mismo…

Y al fin, después de toda una mierda… ¡Me sentí libre!

Nos separamos, ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos… todo había terminado; entonces escuche como alguien soltaba el aire fuertemente, entonces voltee, y tan pronto como vi quien era; supe que había metido la pata hasta el fondo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... que les ha parecido !? O.o Les gusto ?! ahora que creen que ha hecho Alice ?! (: hahahaha bueno... en el siguiente capitulo ya cambiaran las cosas ! (: bueno... algo asi...<strong>

**Lamento tardarme los años ! pero ahora les prometo que ya lo terminare estas vacaciones ! ahora si tengo mucho tiempo y nada de deberes ! asi que me dedicare completamente a escribir ! y tranquilas que ya terminara ! le faltan como tres capitulos ! (:**

**Espero sus reviews ! **

**Muchos besos aplastantes ! (:**

**Bye**

**Gx**


	7. Possibility

**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mia y bla bla bla...**

**Erm... ahora estoy siguiendo con este ! bueno la cancion de este capitulo es "Possibility" de Lykke Li :33 bueno... nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 7: POSSIBILITY<p>

Miraba mi reflejo en la ventana empañada, otra vez con los ojos rojos y lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas; como todo el mundo esperaba. Tenía recargada la frente en el frio cristal y mi cuerpo tenía la posición de una muñeca abandonada; mis extremidades estaban entumecidas y mis dientes castañeaban cada cierto tiempo.

Como siempre, hacia un frio insoportable; pero ahora no estaba en mi pequeño y agradable piso con calefacción. Me encontraba en la vieja y extremadamente grande casa de la tía Elizabeth; ellos se habían ido después de Edward y Bella y me pidieron que me quedara en su casa unos días, en lo que la joven de servicio regresaba de sus vacaciones; yo creí que sería una buena idea… claro, hasta que volví a ver a besar a James después de meses de abstinencia, eso había sido mi foso total a la tristeza y a la perdición.

Hice rodar la copa de vino entre mis dedos, no había probado gota alguna aun, pero sentía la necesidad de moverla, por simples reflejos. La imagen a mi alrededor era completamente desoladora, la oscuridad del atardecer se colaba por el gran ventanal de la casa vacía, y la lluvia golpeteaba el cristal haciendo un pequeño ruido molesto. La casa se encontraba a un lado del mar, entonces en ese momento la marea subía y se estrellaba contra la pared del acantilado, en el cual se encontraba construida la casa, la cual se erguía orgullosa de su fortaleza; en ese momento desee ser una casa, un mueble, la lluvia ¡algo! No sabía qué, pero necesitaba deshacerme de toda esa maldita culpabilidad que me consumía… en el interior solo se escuchaban mis sollozos y el golpeteo constante de la lluvia, todo estaba a oscuras, porque no sentía la suficiente fuerza como para pararme a encender las luces. Parpadee, y escuche lo irregular de mi respiración, un respiro, otro, otro, rápido, rápido, lento… otro más, inhala, exhala, lento… inhala, exhala, ¡respira otra vez! Respiro…

No me había percatado de que la copa ya no rotaba entre mis dedos; la deje en el piso a mi lado; no tenía fuerza para pararme a dejarla, lavarla o algo parecido; las lágrimas siguieron recorriendo mi rostro, suspire, estaba tan cansada, de forma física y mental, volví a suspirar, las costillas me dolían… temía que si hacia un movimiento lo bastante brusco mis miembros se desprenderían y yo terminaría separada en el piso, hasta que llegaran mis tíos, o la joven de servicio; pobre muchacha, el susto que se llevaría…

Toque con la punta de los dedos el empañado ventanal, trate de dibujar algo, pero mis manos temblaban así que mejor lo deje, y mi mano se deslizo por el cristal dejando unas líneas irregulares, hice una mueca que suponía ser una sonrisa y me solté a llorar otra vez.

Entonces una de mis lágrimas se deslizo por mi mejilla y callo sobre el dorso de mi mano, esto del dolor y las lágrimas es algo curioso… recuerdo que cuando era pequeña lloraba para llamar la atención, y si no me hacían caso lloraba más fuerte. En cambio ahora me escondo para llorar, y si alguien viene me seco las lágrimas y sonrió para que nadie se dé cuenta de cómo estoy en realidad.

La verdad de la que había huido por los dias anteriores ahora me atacaba, regresaba y reclamaba su derecho como una amante obsesionada, siempre luchando para ganar algo que nunca fue suyo y lastimando a cuanto estuviese a su paso.

Aún recuerdo la horrible sensación de tenerlo frente a mí, el día de la boda de mi primo…

_Después de haber besado a James, y de descubrir que Jasper nos había visto, trate de seguirlo, pero él se había ido, James trato de detenerme, pero yo me solté, iba tras de él; pero cuando llegue a la puerta y le pregunte a Rose que había pasado ella me dijo:_

_"Te estaba buscando, le pregunte si te había encontrado pero no me contesto, subió a su auto y se fue, ¿Qué paso?"_

_"He besado a James"_

_"¡No!"_

_"Y lo peor es que Jasper nos vio"_

_"Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Te obligo? ¿Tú también lo quisiste?"_

_"Lo hice para probarme a mí misma que nada pasaría, lo último que tenía pensado seria que Jasper nos viera"_

_En ese momento llego James con María colgada de su brazo, ambos sonreían, les dedique una sonrisa falsa y James me pregunto_

_"¿Desde cuándo lo amas?"_

_Fue una pregunta que me tomo completamente desprevenida, ¿Amaba a Jasper? No estaba segura, tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlo, así que no era muy posible, pero… _

Y ahora ya estaba completamente segura de que le quería, porque si no, el hecho de que no haya respondido ninguna de mis llamadas, o que no respondiera mis textos; y que no me haya abierto la puerta cuando fui a verlo, no me habría importado. Entonces debía de quererlo, porque… sentía como me dolía cada uno de sus desprecios. Sentía que cada uno de ellos, era una muralla de concreto que nos alejaba cada vez más.

Y ahora tenía miedo; porque no podía respirar cada que mi cabeza recordaba la mueca de frialdad que había tomado su rostro. Y era aún peor cuando lo imaginaba sonriendo, cuando imaginaba, que tal vez él, algún día podría haber sido el que me besara; el que me abrazara, con el que reirá todo el tiempo… y ese miedo me consumía, porque sabía que nunca pasaría.

El sonido de alguien aporreando la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos; recorrí con la mirada toda la estancia, creyendo tontamente que alguien más podría abrir la puerta; pero recordé con tristeza que solo yo estaba ahí, así que como pude me arrastre hasta la entrada de la casa de mis tíos y recargue mi cabeza en la fría madera.

-¿Quién? – pregunte con voz estrangulada

-¡Alice! ¡Alice, ábreme! – la voz de afuera me sonaba conocida, pero no sabía…

-¿Quién eres? – intente gritar, pero mi voz parecía más bien un susurro

-¡Soy Jasper! ¡Por favor Alice ábreme la puerta! – Grito desde afuera, pero su voz era acallada por el sonido de la lluvia - ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si lo estoy! – Golpee la puerta - ¡Ahora que ya lo sabes, vete!

No sabía porque le pedía que se fuera, pero en ese momento no lo quería tener frente a mí, solo me lastimaría tener que mirar su rostro y el saber que nunca podría tenerlo, que nunca seria mío y yo nunca seria suya; el saber que lo que ahora tenía seria lo único que conseguiría.

-¡Alice, estoy seguro que me dará la gripe! – me grito y volvió a aporrear la puerta - ¡Ábreme, tengo mojadas hasta las orejas!

Sonreí ante lo último que dijo, era tan lindo, su hermoso cabello rubio estaría mojado y se pegaría a su tierna frente… al pensar en esa perfecta imagen, me volví a soltar a llorar. Deje mis bobadas de adolescente a un lado e intente tomar el picaporte y girarlo… ¡estaba muy duro! O… quizá era que yo no tenía fuerza para hacerlo girar

-¿No puedes tirar la puerta? – le grite

-¿Qué? ¿Alice, has perdido el juicio? ¡Ábreme la puerta, ya! – también me grito, pero ahora con desesperación

Entonces, con todas mis fuerzas intente pararme y abrir, estaba tan cansada… así que mejor no me pare y solo estire la mano lo más que pude, y abrí… ¡Funciono! Pero… mi alegría al haber abierto la puerta fue momentánea. Porque ahí estaba Jasper, tan perfecto como… como las tres veces que lo había visto… creo que me hice tantas ideas en la cabeza que no me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de Jasper… ¡estaba enamorada de la idea del amor! ¡Estaba enamorada de todo lo que imagine que podía haber vivido con el! Pero aun así, estaba segura que le quería.

-¡Alice! – abrió los ojos, sorprendido al verme en aquel estado… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verme cuando estaba hecha una piltrafa?

Cerro la puerta, me tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial y se fue a sentar al sofá, me sentó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello de forma tierna… lo que hizo que soltara más lagrimas ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso ahora que yo me había resignado a no tenerle nunca?

-Preciosa, ¿Qué te paso? – me pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa

Pero yo no ponía atención, solo podía pensar en el bello adjetivo que había utilizado para llamarme; y supe que la palabra "preciosa" dicha de sus labios, sería una palabra que me acompañaría hasta el final de mis días…

Con una sonrisa y con sus lentas caricias; comenzaron a pesarme los parpados, a pesar de que toda su ropa estaba mojada, entre sus brazos, me sentía muy cómoda y calientita; así que el sueño comenzó a vencer mis intentos por quedarme observando sus preciosos orbes azules.

-Dime cuando mi corazón deje de latir… tu eres el único que lo sabe… - le dije en un susurro

Y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y enterré mi nariz en su cuello; y así me deje ir en los brazos de mi querido Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui estoy otra vez ! he decidido que bueno... mientras mas rapido lo termine ya no cargare con culpas ! ademas de que me he tardado los años en subir... que bueno !<strong>

**Bueno... no se pero siento a Alice muy a lo adolescente ! no se que les parece ?! - pero no pueden culparme... porque yo soy una adolescente ! D:**

**Vale espero les gustara y me lo digan en un review ! que en verdad son muy importantes para mi ! (:**

**Muchos besos aplastantes ! (:**

**Bye**


	8. Little Numbers

**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mia y bla bla bla...**

**Erm... ahora estoy siguiendo con este ! bueno la cancion de este capitulo es "Little numbers" de BOY :33 bueno... nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8: LITTLE NUMBERS<p>

Caminaba sin mucho entusiasmo por la acera mojada, aún tenía tiempo de sobra, así que no me esforcé por caminar rápido; aunque mis manos se estaban entumeciendo y mis piernas se estaban congelando, seguro que mi nariz era la representación exacta de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno. Saque mi espejo y sonreí, era verdad.

A pesar de que iba con tiempo apreté el paso, es que me congelaba. Ahora trabajaba en una cafetería, ya que Forks no era muy bueno para la carrera que empleaba en Beijín; así que busque algo que me aportara dinero sin la necesidad de mudarme nuevamente.

En la cafetería trabajaba con dos chicas, Kate, que era la más agradable y con Jessica; una chica un tanto cotilla, chismosa, mal intencionada, etc. Pero bueno… no me podía quejar, ya que era un trabajo que me aportaba dinero y me sacaba de mis pensamientos infantiles.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde lo que sucedió en casa de mis tíos, con Jasper; después de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos y tras despertar le contara todo lo ocurrido, comenzamos a tratarnos más, salíamos todas las tardes a comer en su descanso, venía a verme al trabajo en algunas ocasiones alegando que los chicos "tenían hambre" y el como el hombre caballeroso, hospitalario y lindo que era, les llevaba el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena. Kate y Jessica me molestaban todo el tiempo, Kate con buenas intenciones, Jess, bueno… ella no tanto; pero aun así me divertían mucho todos sus comentarios.

Después de haber tenido mi síndrome "llorón – premenstrual" le explique todo a Jasper y desde ese momento estamos bien, éramos amigos… haciendo cosas que hacen los amigos, como… ir a ver películas al cine o ir a cenar en los fines de semana; pero nada más…

Mi primo Edward y Bella estaban esperando un bebe, aun no sabían que era; pero yo estaba segura que era un niña, no se… siempre que me preguntan porque lo aseguro, les contesto que no se, Edward dice que debe ser un sexto sentido, y la tía Elizabeth se enoja porque se supone que las madres son las que deben decir, que ellas son las que tienen ese "sexto sentido" para esas cosas y que llego yo y lo digo como si fuese el clima, refunfuña un poco y después ofrece magdalenas y a mí no me da… si bueno, es la venganza de mi tía…

Mi hermano Emmett y Rosalie cada día se llevan mejor, yo digo que su relación está en pie, en un inicio ellos se llevaban normal, se trataban incluso con un poco de indiferencia, pero después Emmett le comento de lo que había hecho cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado con James; le dijo que había tenido que dejar a su novia y que estaba molesta y que lo había cortado, y Rose le conto lo que había sucedido con su anterior novio, Royce, y todo lo malo que le había hecho, entonces Emmett la reconforto y desde ese momento se llevan mejor. Según Bella, Rose nunca le había contado a nadie lo que el bastardo de Royce le había hecho, y que se lo hubiese contado a Emmett era un gran avance, entonces se podría decir que el inicio de su relación iba "viento en popa".

Mis tíos Anthony y Elizabeth estaban más que locos por la llegada de su primer nieto o nieta; y mis padres Carlisle y Esme estaban presionándonos para que también les diéramos nietos; así que Emmett y yo ahora queríamos matar a Edward por meterles esa idea en la cabeza, y no lo digo porque ahora él iba a ser papá, sino porque el había llegado con su enorme bocaza y les había dicho a mis padres "tíos, ya hay que hacer presión, no quieren que sus hijos terminen como solterones y ustedes no tengan nietos" entonces a mi madre le entro la "fiebre de los abuelos" y decidió que quería nietos sí o sí.

Llegue al establecimiento en diez minutos, salude a todos y me dispuse a atender a los pocos clientes que había esa mañana; el día paso sin más contratiempos: tomábamos la orden, se la pasábamos al cocinero, nos la daban, se las servíamos, comían, pedían la cuenta, pagaban y se iban… no era un trabajo que me inspirara tanto entusiasmo, pero al menos así veía a Jasper, y conocía a todas las personas de ese pequeño pueblecito.

La hora de salida era a las nueve de la noche, mi piso/casa no estaba muy lejos de ahí así que me iba caminando; además… era muy improbable que algo me pudiera pasar, la gente era muy buena y honesta; así que no pasaban nada.

Tal como lo predije llegue sana y salva a casa; encendí las luces de la estancia y me senté en el sofá; Jasper me había mandado un texto en la tarde que decía: "Te llamare cuando salgas" es que ese día no había podido ir por unas cuestiones de tiempo o algo así, entonces me llamaría para saber cómo había llegado a casa. El hablar con él era liberador, siempre sabía que decir para levantarme el ánimo o para hacerme sentir mejor.

Mire mi estancia, la había remodelado un mes atrás, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba ya que el piso era nuevo, bueno… nuevo para mí; ¡bah, claro que lo necesitaba! Me pare por un vaso de agua, regrese, encendí el televisor, lo apegue otra vez, puse música en el reproductor, lo apague, encendí el ordenador y como la señal era tan mala volví a apagarlo, tome un libro de la estantería, pase sus hojas y volví a cerrarlo y lo coloque nuevamente en su lugar; ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había llegado y me descubrí impaciente por la llamada de Jasper; el tiempo era tan difícil de matar desde que lo había conocido…

El sonido estridente de los timbres del móvil me saco de mis extraños pensamientos. Corrí hasta él y lo tome con urgencia.

-¿Hola? – dije con voz casi histérica

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué tu voz suena entre cortada? ¿Alice? ¡Alice contesta! – su perfecta voz estaba colmada de desesperación y yo solo pude soltar unas risitas tontas al pensar que se preocupaba por mi…

-Sí, estoy bien – le dije como toda respuesta y el suspiro aliviado - ¿Tu estas bien?

-Sí, lo estoy – comenzó a hablarme en casi un susurro – lamento haberte hablado así…

-No importa; incluso me siento alagada – una sonrisa bobalicona se instaló en mi rostro

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te preocupas por mí; el saber que le importas a alguien es bueno para el alma – le conteste caminando por la estancia; parecía una adolescente

-Entonces déjame decirte que me importas mucho – seguía susurrando – espero que ahora te sientas aún más alagada

Ambos reímos, muy despacio, escuchando la risa del otro.

-Linda, me tengo que dormir; sino mañana no podre despertar – me dijo pero yo solo pude escuchar la palabra "linda" ¡El me creía linda!

Sonreí

-¿Te veré mañana? – le pregunte un tanto ansiosa

-¡Claro que sí! – me contesto y soltó unas risas – Nos vemos mañana, descansa

-Sueña bonito – le dije con una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro

-¿Qué tan bonito? – me pregunto al cabo de unos minutos

-bonito como… erm… ¡una galleta! – le dije riendo

-Yo sé de algo más bonito – aseguro

-¿Qué es? – le pegunte curiosa

-Te lo diré luego… - sentencio – te quiero

-pero Jasper…

-Hasta mañana – me interrumpió

-Jazz…

-Besos

-Jasper…

-¡Ya duérmete, Alice! – me dijo con voz tierna y colgó… ¡Me dijo sin saber! ¿Qué era eso que él consideraba bonito? ¿Sería un animalito? ¿Alguna ropa? ¿Qué podría ser?… y entonces una idea un tanto desagradable surgió en mi cabeza ¿Sería una chica? Pero… ¿Quién?

Me fui a mi habitación y puse un poco de música aun con todos esos pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza, todas las canciones, de una forma realmente extraña, me recordaban a Jasper. Entonces mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, era un texto de Jasper

"Soñare muy bonito, porque soñare contigo"

Sonreí, últimamente sonreía mucho; y entonces recordé que debía contestarle.

"Te quiero" Simples palabras, pero no sabía que más decirle; porque no sería correcto soltarle todo un rollo en un texto entonces… tal vez se lo diría después… tal vez mañana, o pasado, o en un mes… Suspire, ah, las cosas tan lindas que podríamos hacer juntos…

Me acomode en la cama y apague el reproductor con el mando a distancia, me quede mirando el techo… los parpados me pesaban… y curiosamente entre las figuras abstractas que tenía pintada la pared había una palabra escrita "Jasper" seguro me había vuelto loca…

¿Existirá alguna cura absoluta para mí?

* * *

><p><p>

**Erm... Hola ! (: erm... se que dije que ya no me iba a tardar en subir otro capitulo; pero... me desconecte de la sociedad en forma física y mental y he regresado esta mañana ! así que no me queda mas que pedirles una enorme disculpa !**

**Bueno... y ya ! quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejan un review ! saben que son muy importantes para los que escriben, entonces ! gracias ! **:DD

**Ya no tengo mas nada que decir, solo que espero me perdonen y me digan que les ha parecido el capitulo ! (: erm... tal vez suba el martes o el miércoles el siguiente y ultimo capitulo ! y para la semana entrante el epilogo ! es que me voy a exiliar de la civilización nuevamente entonces así se hará, sino me ven por aquí en ese tiempo sera hasta la semana entrantes que es cuando vuelvo ! (:**

**Muchos besos aplastantes ! :DD**

**Bye (:**


	9. Nota de Autor

Hola chicas ! (:

Yo se que esto es desesperante, ya que lo que esperan (seguramente) es un capitulo mas ! pero la verdad es que no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración, estoy de acuerdo que si ha habido reviews ! pero no se si en verdad la historia les esta gustando !

Por esa y otras razones personales, he decidido que no actualizare mas, sino es que ustedes quieren que siga, yo la verdad no puedo seguir muy rápido, pero si ustedes quieren puedo seguirlo, subiría cada fin de semana, para así terminarlo lo mas pronto posible !

En verdad me importa mucho su opinión ! aun faltan algunos capítulos, y este fic lo he empezado hace algunos años, entonces antes escribía mal y ya no me gusta, ademas de que no encuentro el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas cosas !

Como dije, si a alguien le interesa saber el final ! entonces me comprometeré a seguirlo, para así terminarlo lo mas pronto posible y ya !

En verdad, pero si no les gusta, si ya no importa, etc, etc. Entonces ahí podría dejar la historia o incluso borrarlo ! no seria ningún problema para mi ! porque es lo que yo quiero ! la cosa es que a mi me desespera no saber el final de las cosas o que simplemente desaparezcan sin mas ! Entonces por esta razón les pregunto si es que ustedes quieren que yo siga o si ya no...

En verdad espero que me digan que sucede, si es que quieren que siga o si mejor ahí lo dejo y lo elimino ! a esta historia a lo mucho serian dos capítulos mas ! Entonces, ustedes decidan !

Muchos besos aplastantes ! (:

Bye (:


	10. Sweet Nothing

**Hola chicas ! (:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es mía y así...**

**Bueno e regresado con este capitulo ! la canción es "Sweet Nothing" de Calvin Harris & Florence Welch ! :33**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9: SWEET NOTHING<p>

Después de aquel texto y la llamada no lo vi hasta después de dos semanas, ya que siempre surgía algo que nos impedía vernos; así que me harte y fui a buscarlo a su casa.

Había pensado en llamar a un taxi, pero no quería gastar tanto dinero, además, no estaba tan lejos. Hacia un frio de cojones pero no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo, ver a Jasper me podía curar de cualquier mal, además, valía la pena todo el esfuerzo para estar con él.

Mientras caminaba me iba preguntando como era posible que me importara tanto verlo, como el hecho de no estar cerca de él podía hacer que mis nervios se volvieran locos; Jasper había tomado mi corazón y lo sostenía en su deliciosa boca. No lo había besado aun, pero claro que era algo que deseaba. Quería besarlo hasta desfallecer, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento contra mi cuello y quería tener la certeza de que no iba a terminar jamás.

Deslumbre su casa en mayor tiempo del que me hubiese tardado normalmente si no hiciera tanto frio, pero como decidí ir andando, entonces tenía que pagar las consecuencias, subí las escaleras de pórtico mientras sacaba el móvil para ver qué hora era, ya era muy tarde, pasadas las once de la noche; tal vez había sido una tontería venir ya que no estaban encendidas las luces, pero la cuestión es que necesitaba ver a Jasper.

Me disponía a tocar el timbre cuando un brazo rodeo mi cintura y una mano tapo mi boca, trate de soltarme pero el cuerpo de aquella persona se pegó completamente a mi espalda y un ligero olor a madera, menta y cigarrillo llego a mis fosas nasales, entonces supe de quien se trataba. Jasper. Sonreí inmediatamente y plante un beso en la palma de su mano.

-Hola, princesa – susurro con aquella voz seductora que tanto amaba

Coloque mis manos sobre su brazo y acaricie aquella vellosidad que lo cubría, trate de voltearme pero él me sujetaba fuerte, así que trate de moverlo para que me dejara hablar, pero su agarre no cedió.

-Tranquila, vamos a ir adentro y me vas a contar que haces aquí tan tarde – volvió a susurrar

Yo solo tuve oportunidad de asentir con la cabeza, Jasper inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y comenzó a besar mi cuello, lentamente fue retirando la mano que cubría mi boca y abrió la puerta, yo intente avanzar pero su brazo seguía rodeando mi cintura; entonces en un movimiento rápido y un tanto brusco me tomo entre sus brazos y nos condujo hasta el interior de la casa. Me tendió lentamente en el sofá y fue a cerrar la puerta y a encender las luces, después regreso conmigo. Estaba tendida en un sofá largo de color rojo, con los pies arriba, intente bajar los pies, pero él no me dejo, los tomo de los tobillos, se sentó y los coloco sobre su regazo.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí a esta hora? – me dijo con mirada seria pero sin perder la sonrisa, aunque se veía algo forzada.

-Nada – me removí en el sofá y me encogí de hombros – solo… erm… quería… verte.

-¿Y por qué no tomaste un taxi o me llamaste para que fuera hasta donde tu casa? – me dijo enarcando una ceja

-Porque siempre que tratamos vernos tú no puedes, está lloviendo, yo no puedo… - su risa me interrumpió

-Tranquila – fue acercándose más a mí y me sentó en su regazo – oye y ¿Cómo pensabas regresar a casa?

-No tengo ni una pálida idea – reconocí mientras me recostaba contra su pecho

-No regresaras a casa esta noche – aseguro, iba a replicar pero entonces cometí el enorme error de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, se veía tan perfecto como siempre, su rostro tan hermoso y aquellos ojos que hacían que dejara de tener conciencia de mis sentidos y dejara de tener pensamientos racionales

-¿Por… por qué… no? – tartamudee dándome un golpe mental.

No tartamudeaba desde que tenía cinco años y mi madre me preguntaba quien se había comido las galletas que tenía "escondidas" en la alacena más alta; mi madre sabía que yo no alcanzaba, pero Emmett si, entonces Emmett se subía a una silla y yo espiaba la puerta de la cocina para saber si nuestra madre venia y así mi hermano pudiera bajarse, entonces Emmett y yo nos repartíamos por partes iguales las galletas, Esme lo sabía, siempre supo cuándo mentía, pero yo no podía culpar a Emmett y tampoco podía decir que era mi culpa, entonces tartamudeando le decía "Tal… Vez… fue papá" y mi madre sonreía y me decía "bueno, le preguntare" se iba y no nos volvía a decir nada, hasta que volvíamos a hacer una de las nuestras y mi hermano me hacía mentir nuevamente.

-Ya es muy tarde, Alice – dijo, después me dio un beso en la frente y una pequeña palmada en el muslo

-Pero puedes llevarme a casa – le dije en un susurro mientras me removía en su regazo

-No hagas eso – me dijo en un tono juguetón mientras sostenía firmemente mi cadera

-¿Hacer que…? – comencé a retorcerme nuevamente.

No me contesto, se limitó a tomar lentamente mi cara entre sus manos, tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo coloco detrás de mí oreja, sonrió y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío, tan lento que mi desesperación comenzó a dominar mi cerebro, entonces trate de acercarme más, pero él tenía mi rostro entre sus manos y no me dejo moverme; entonces tomo mi boca con un frenesí inesperado, con tanta ansia que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal y me pegara más a su pecho, mientras nuestro beso se desarrollaba, Jasper fue bajando lentamente sus manos a mi cintura, y las mías fueron directamente a su cabello, mi hermoso Jasper delineo mis labios con la punta de su lengua y yo los abrí lentamente, concediéndole aquella silenciosa y deliciosa petición. Tan pronto como su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo y solté un pequeño y a mi parecer inocente gemido.

-Alice… - con voz entrecortada Jasper dijo mi nombre y aquella palabra hizo que todo mi amor se desbordara y volví a tomar sus labios reclamando aquello que me pertenecía.

Soltó un suspiro contra mis labios y todo empeoro, yo sabía que estaba mal pero, joder, era tan dulce. Aunque no importaba nada más, puse toda mi fe en algo que no conocía, pero tendría que tener esperanza en que el sería bueno y después no tendría que esperar nada, porque él no me había prometido nada.

Entonces mi asquerosa conciencia hizo acto de presencia y me recordó lo que había pasado con James, todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que había llorado, todo lo que había cambiado y todo lo que podría pasar si Jasper decidiera que ya no más. Es difícil aprender, también es difícil amar, pero para ganar hay que arriesgarse y eso era lo que haría.

Trate de separarme de sus labios lo más lento posible, pero era muy difícil dejarlo ir y él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se separó de mí.

-¿Qué sucede? – su rostro parecía confundido, pero se veía realmente adorable

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunte, aunque temía la respuesta

-Alice… - parecía un poco mosqueado, entonces me asuste ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Perdería a Jasper? – Vamos

Sin decir nada más tomo mi cuerpo y nos llevó a su habitación, fruncí el ceño, ladee mi rostro para buscar una respuesta, pero el tomo nuevamente mis labios y lentamente hizo que se me olvidaran todas las preguntas que tenía en mente.

Al llegar a su dormitorio me dejo en la cama, salió y volvió después de unos minutos, yo no entendía nada.

-Vamos a dormir – me dijo con una sonrisita mientras besaba mi frente

Deshizo la cama, se recostó junto a mí y nos cubrió con las cobijas, yo lo mire sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué? – pregunte realmente confundida

-Alice, necesito que esto esté bien

-¡Esta bien! – casi grite con histeria

-Quero que esto sea real, no solo una dulce nada. Tú realmente me importas

-Pero no es suficiente que me digas que te importo, porque los dos sabemos que las palabras son aire vacío.

-Te quiero, Alice – volvió a besarme, imagino que lo hizo para que me callara y dejara de decir tonterías, cuando termino el beso, volvió a besarme la frente e hizo que me acurrucara a su lado y yo gustosa acepte.

-Mañana hablaremos, ahora tenemos que dormir – me dijo en un susurro – yo quiero mucho más que un _dulce nada._ Te quiero, preciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ! en el capitulo anterior les pregunte que si querían que dejara la historia o que si querían que la siguiera y quisieron que siguiera, entonces aquí esta el capitulo ! Tengo que decirles que solo falta uno para terminar entonces ya esta ! <strong>

**Espero que puedan dejar unos reviews bebes, grandes, enormes, etc. etc. para saber que les pareció el capitulo ! en verdad espero que les guste ! (:**

**Muchos besos ! (:**

**Bye (:**


	11. Bring me to life

**Hola chicas ! (:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es mía y así...**

**Bueno e regresado con este capitulo ! la canción es "Bring me to life" de Evanescence ! :33**

* * *

><p><strong>Bring me to life.<strong>

Abrí lentamente los ojos, con una extraña sensación de gozo, alegría en su estado más puro; no conocía la razón, pero era un sentimiento tan hermoso, que me llenaba tanto… entonces no pude hacer otra cosa más que ceder ante él, con un sonoro suspiro frote mi mejilla contra lo que la sostenía, y mis sentidos fueron inundados por un hombre maravilloso. Jasper se encontraba a mi lado, aun dormía, lo cual era encantador, su cara parecía más dulcificada, como la cara de un niño en pleno sueño, con su carita de querubín hacia un costado, como si me hubiese estado mirando, su nariz recta estaba enterrada en mi cabello y su boca se movía, como su estuviese despierto y repartirá besos en mi coronilla, su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración lenta y compensada, sus brazos me rodeaban con una firmeza casi imposible para una persona que duerme y sus piernas estaban enredadas con las mías.

Me removí un poquito más y a el pareció molestarle un poco, por lo cual deje de hacer, casi al punto de quedarme congelada con la cabeza alzada y el cuerpo haciendo un esfuerzo por no tirarla sin más. Él se removió un poco incómodo y yo tome aquel movimiento para acomodarme también. Estaba bastante cansada, pero todo se compensaba, nada tenía una importancia vital, porque sabía que Jasper estaba a mi lado, estaba abrazándome, me mantenía protegida mientras mi cuerpo se pegaba más al suyo.

Y de pronto despertó, pero no lo hizo como cuando tienes una pesadilla y tienes que abrir los ojos rápidamente, ni como cuando estas a punto de dormir y recuerdas que tenías que entregar para mañana el proyecto de hace un mes, no, su despertar fue completamente diferente, era como si ya estuviese despierto y no pudiese soportar ni un minuto más con los ojos cerrados. Sus abrazos me rodearon con más fuerza, sus ojos buscaron los míos y sus labios tomaron los míos de una forma dulce pero posesiva. Yo era suya.

-Buenos días – le dije cuando nos separamos

-Más que buenos – dijo y después beso mi mejilla e inmediatamente una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bastante bien, te tuve entre mis brazos toda una noche. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien.

-Solo así – me dijo frunciendo el ceño, a lo cual yo sonreí y bese la punta de su nariz.

-Si – el me dedico una sonrisa ladeada, ante mi corta respuesta y yo solté una risita al ver su extraña mueca

-¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto al cabo de algunos minutos

-Un poco, pero puede esperar – dije mientras enterraba mis dedos en aquella maraña de cabello

-Vamos – sin hacer caso a mi comentario, se levantó y salió de la habitación sin una mirada más, lo que me tomo completamente desprevenida

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que mi atolondrada cabeza me permitía, aún tenía mucho sueño, y la actitud de Jasper volvía torpes mis movimientos ya que me descolocaba completamente. Me encontré con que el hombre maravilla ya había hecho el desayuno y que me esperaba.

-Tenemos que hablar, Alice – dijo mientras me miraba caminar hacia él. Tras sus palabras, mis nervios se alteraron más y supongo que lo vio en mi rostro porque rápidamente dijo – tranquila, que no es nada.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera mirar dentro de mis ojos, como si estos fueran puertas abiertas?

Mientras observaba como Jasper tomaba su desayuno y apuraba su café, me di cuenta de que las puertas de mi insensible alma se habían abierto para él, y lo llevaban dentro de mí. Ya no sabía si tenía alma… hasta hace unos meses mi espíritu estaba durmiendo en algún frio lugar y fue entonces cuando Jasper lo busco y lo trajo de vuelta a casa. Jasper me había despertado, me había despertado por dentro, me había salvado, había dicho mi nombre y me había salvado de la oscuridad.

-Alice, ¿No piensas tomar el desayuno? – me pregunto al cabo de unos segundos

-Erm… sí, claro – le dije mientras tomaba un trozo de beicon y me lo metía a la boca en un rápido movimiento de manos.

-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante, algo que paso hace tiempo y algo que no quiero que se repita – me dijo con total seriedad, y casi hace que me atragante con la comida, así que solo asentí mientras me miraba esperando mi respuesta

-Ya sabes que estuve casado – comenzó – su nombre era Lucy, la quería mucho, pero después de un tiempo todo este amor se terminó, ya no era como antes, nos exigíamos demasiado, el hecho de no poder tener hijos era una cosa, también el exceso de trabajo, las peleas constantes y muchos factores más influyeron en lo que ocurrió. Lamentablemente no tengo como excusarme ante tus ojos; ya que no tengo la cara para decirte esto, porque tú has sufrido lo mismo, solo que al otro lado de la moneda.

-En una de las fiestas de la empresa, conocí a alguien, María… - espero para ver si lo interrumpiría, pero la mención de esa mujer me había dejado estupefacta así que no encontré los músculos que hacían que mi lengua se moviera, por lo cual, lo deje continuar – me atrajo a ella casi inmediatamente, era muy guapa, de hecho, la última vez que la vi no podía creer lo mal que se veía, que por cierto fue hace poco tiempo, en la boda de Edward y Bella, una mujer…

-Se cómo es ella – le dije para que no los describiera ni a ella ni a su acompañante, que dicho sea de paso, era mi ex marido

-¿Cómo…? – frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un poco de café, el de mi taza de hecho

-Era… es la mujer, mi esposo… esto… - no encontraba las palabras para decirle que era la puta, la cual me había robado a mi esposo

-¿El hombre con el que iba era James? – me pregunto, aunque era más que obvio que sabía la respuesta. Ante esto yo solo asentí y el decidió continuar – Bueno, ya la conoces entonces; el caso es que… engañe a Lucy, estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que le hice pasar, me siento como la peor basura del mundo, lo que hice fue terrible y no merezco ser llamado hombre por todo lo que le hice pasar a esa pobre niña. Y ahora me siento peor, porque estoy tan enamorado de ti que me he vuelto un completo egoísta…

-Espera – le pedí sin poder creer lo que había dicho

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a mi

-¿Puedes repartir lo que me dijiste, eso de… "porque estoy tan…" ¿Tan qué?

-Tan enamorado de ti – dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y besaba mi frente.

-Yo también te amo – le dije mientras besaba su barbilla – y no necesito que me expliques nada de tu pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta; deja que se quede ahí, solo… ordena a mi sangre que corra y dime una cosa…

-¿Qué? – me pregunto curioso

-Que soy la única…

-Alice, eres la única – dijo entre besos – y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, cometí muchos errores con Lucy, pero te prometo que contigo será diferente, nunca haré nada que pueda dañarte, gracias por regresarme la felicidad…

-No tienes nada que agradecer – bese su mejilla – es más… yo te debo…

-¿Deberme qué? – me pregunto mientras me cargaba y me llevaba a la habitación, otra vez.

-Te debo porque me salvaste de la nada en la que me había convertido, te debo porque no me abandonaste y porque pronto entendí lo que soy sin ti, te debo porque me hiciste real, te debo porque solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte, te debo porque no me dejaste morir, te debo porque había estado viviendo en una mentira y tú me despertaste, te debo, porque… me regresaste a la vida…

-Dame un beso – dijo tendido a mi lado. Hice lo que me pidió y después sonrió – Su adeudo ha sido cancelado. ¿Cómo haré yo para que me debas más?

-Te amo – le dije mientras se reía

-Y yo a ti…

Mi vida era un desastre, hasta que me puse una borrachera de aquellas y un hombre con ojos azules me trajo a la vida, otra vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno... este es el final ! Espero que la historia haya logrado sus expectativas y que les haya gustado, porque a mi vaya que me ha costado escribirla...<strong>

**Espero al menos un review para saber que esto ha valido la pena... no se si continuare escribiendo porque... bueno esto... ya saben ! pero pues si si, ya nos leeremos pronto ! (:**

**Muchos besos ! (:**

**Bye (: **


End file.
